


Magic and Might: Nelix Week 2018

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, M/M, nelix week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: A portal takes the Chat Noir from one universe and exchanges him for one from another, landing Felix Agreste in Adrien's place while Nino as the new Guardian tries to figure out how to send him back.





	1. Library

“We have to close the portal!” Ladybug screamed, holding onto the column with all the strength she could muster. The whirling tear in the dimension gaped wider, causing books on a nearby shelf to fly into it and disappear in the void. 

Chat Noir whipped his head around, claws digging into the bolted help desk counter to keep him anchored against the pull of the portal. “Nino! What do we do?!”

Carapace was crouched down behind the counter, pages flying as he searched through one of Master Fu’s journals. “I don’t know! Hang on a sec!” His gloved finger shook as he ran it down paragraphs, trying to find anything that might help them shut down the supernatural occurrence. “I think some kind of exchange is required. We have to find something that will satisfy it.”

“Any idea what that means?!” Ladybug yelled over the snapping wind, wrapping her yoyo around her waist and lashing it to the column so she wouldn’t be sucked in. 

“I’m blaming Alya and Chloe for taking the week off for vacation,” Chat Noir swore, dodging another set of flying books. “I bet they knew this would happen.”

“Exchange, an exchange.” Carapace tore through the pages of the journal for an answer as to what the exchange might be. A passage caught his eye and he whooped with victory. “I think we can destroy it! It should be locked on an object, drawing some kind of energy from it.”

He peeked over the desk. “There! That computer! All the power is out but it’s still lit up!”

“So destroy the computer?” Chat Noir asked, leaning forward on his haunches.

Carapace nodded, bending down again. “I think so. Let me read over it one more time to make sure this is what I think it is and--”

“Cataclysm!”

“Chat!” Ladybug’s scream tore through the sudden silence. She let out a heart-wrenching sob and screamed his name again as Carapace leapt over the counter. She was struggling against her yoyo line, trapped by her own safety precautions. She fell to her knees as soon as she got free and covered her face.

Carapace took in the scorched hardwood floor and the half ashen desk where the computer once was. “What...”

“It sucked him in,” she whispered. “He destroyed the computer but it sucked him in anyway.”

Nino dropped to his knees beside her as his transformation washed away. “No. No, no, no...damn it, Adrien!”

Ladybug turned to him, eyes desperate. “We have to open it up again!”

He stared back at her, brain not working fast enough to formulate a response.

“Nino, we have to!” she pleaded. “Go get your book, please!”

Nino staggered back up to his feet and stumbled his way back to the help desk. A groan caught his attention and he changed course to the jumble of library tables and chairs that had gotten thrown and twisted at the portal’s closure. “Adrien?! Adrien?” 

Marinette was suddenly beside him and they worked through the broken furniture, throwing it away from the pile. “Adrien?!”

There was another groan and then the splintered wood shifted, a dark figure stretching out from it. He was lean and tall, dark leather covering most of him. Nino and Marinette stared at him in confusion. He was Chat Noir but he wasn’t.

“You’re not Adrien,” Nino said, stepping in front of Marinette.

The man looked up from dusting himself off. “Who the hell is Adrien?” He looked around the trashed library with a frown, eyes widening slightly. “This isn’t my library.”

“Your library?” Marinette asked, stepping out with a little huff. “Who are you? Did you come from the portal? Can we send you back?”

The man’s blue eyes sharpened, pupils thinning as he gave her his attention. “Portal?” He looked down at his hands, flexing his claws. “There was a portal,” he said softly. He turned around then. “Ladybug! Melodie! Kid Mime?!”

“I don’t think anyone else is here,” Nino replied, assessing Chat Noir. “We lost our Chat and apparently you came through.”

“The exchange,” he murmured. “We have to reverse it. Tell me you know how to reverse it.”

Nino grimaced. “It might take some time. I’m going to have to do a little research.”

“Then you’ll need my help,” the man said haughtily, dropping his transformation. “Take me to your collection of books dealing the arcane.”

Marinette and Nino exchanged a look. “You mean the Guardian’s journal?”

“Obviously this is going to be more trying than I anticipated,” the man sighed. “Show me where I can get some decent coffee and let’s begin.”

“Hey!” Marinette interjected, stepping in front of him. “You aren’t in charge here.”

“And you are?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” she sniffed. “Now you’re going to tell me exactly what we have to do to get our Chat back.”

He studied her for a moment and nodded. “You must be Ladybug then. It practically oozes off of you.” 

She clenched her jaw. “Something is going to be oozing off of you if you don’t watch it.”

Nino stepped between them. “Marinette, why don’t you go call Alya and Chloe? We may need them to come home early. I’ll take...” He turned with a question on his voice.

“Felix.”

“Felix,” Nino nodded, “back to Fu’s and we’ll see what we can do.”

The men watched her leave and stayed silent for a few moments as Nino went back behind the desk to retrieve his book. “You don’t have kwami,” Felix remarked. He looked down at the dark ring on his finger. “Claws out.” His transformation washed over him and he let out a small sigh of relief before dropping his transformation again. “I assume mine is stuck in the ring in this dimension then.”

Nino’s shoulders sagged as he led the way out of the library. “We do have kwami, they’re just...something happened a few months ago and they seem to be attached to the jewelry now but I’m working on a way to reverse it.”

“You?” Felix asked, voice dripping with doubt.

“Our Guardian passed without any warning,” Nino shot back defensively. “I’d only gone through less than a month of training. I’m kinda learning on the job.”

“And how’s that going?” Felix inquired pointedly.

“Just come on,” Nino muttered. “The sooner we figure something out, the sooner you can be gone.”


	2. Family

“You know,” Felix remarked without looking up from an ancient text, “I’ve been here nine days now and I haven’t seen anyone come around except those three women. Don’t you have any family?”

Nino hunched further over a book. “Of course I do.”

“I see.”

“They live in another country.”

Felix pursed his lips and gave a small nod.

They stayed silent for almost half an hour before Nino finally spoke again. “What about your family? Will they be worried about you?”

“Doubtful. I’m not certain my father will have realized I’m even gone yet.”

“Sorry.”

“I came to terms with it years ago.”

“That sounds like Adrien’s dad. He was a piece of work.”

“Past tense then?”

Nino nodded slowly. “He died when we lost our Guardian. He held the Butterfly Miraculous and terrorized the city for years before Fu finally confronted him in some challenge of wills. I think Gabriel was confident he would win.”

“You said Fu lost as well.”

“I guess no one really won,” Nino said quietly. “Something happened that day to our kwamis. They’ve been trapped inside the Miraculous ever since. They were never meant to be at odds with each other. I’ve locked the Butterfly away. It’s just too dangerous to be out.”

“And you took over the mantle as Guardian,” Felix continued.

“I was supposed to anyway, although I never thought it would be this soon.” Nino grimaced at the stack of books in front of him. “We’ve been at this for over a week and I still have no idea how to get Adrien back.” He glanced at Felix. “And you back home, of course.”

“I’m just as fine here, I suppose,” he admitted. “Although I know you want your Chat Noir back in his right place. His Ladybug definitely does.”

“We’re all really close. Adrien and Marinette’s wedding is supposed to be in a little over a month, hence the extra...”

“Desperation?”

“Something like that. They’ve been in love since we were teenagers. The wedding doesn’t really matter so much but I think it makes it all feel more urgent.” Nino shook his head and stood to stretch. “My eyesight is getting blurry. Wanna break for dinner?”

“You go ahead. I’m going to keep working.”

“Come on, you have to be hungry. You skipped lunch too.”

Felix glanced down at his grumbling stomach with a look of betrayal. “Fine,” he sighed. “What’d you have in mind?”  
_________________________

Felix pushed back from the table with a contented smile. “Okay, that was better than any spaghetti I’ve ever had.”

Nino grinned, feeling his cheeks warm. “I can put together maybe six dishes so I made sure I could do them well.”

“You succeeded in this one, at least.” He looked back towards the study. “It’s almost enough to make me want to take off the rest of the night.”

Nino dumped the remaining noodles in a container. “Maybe we should. We could start back with fresh eyes in the morning. If we keep going at this rate, we’re probably going to miss something.”

“What do you usually do with time off?”

“I haven’t had any in so long that it’s hard to remember,” Nino answered with a self-deprecating smile. “I used to enjoy mixing music but I kinda lost my love for it.”

“Any particular reason?”

Nino busied himself with cleaning up the counter. “I guess it just didn’t feel important enough to care about with everything else going on.”

Felix stood and moved in beside Nino, taking a dirty dish from his hand and dunking it in the soapy water of the sink. “That’s a shame. Maybe you should give it a try again. You need something to relax.”

“Maybe,” Nino replied noncommittally. “I can take care of all this.”

“Nonsense. I helped eat it, I can help clean.” Felix went through both of their plates and the sauce pot before he spoke again. “Also I want to say thank you. I know I haven’t been the most gracious guest up until now. I appreciate you giving me a place to stay and trying to find a way to send me back.”

“It’s fine. Honestly, it’s been nice to have the company.”

“Yeah,” Felix agreed, fingers resting against Nino’s for a quick moment before he took the next dish.


	3. First Date

“How’s Marinette?”

Alya quirked her eyebrow. “You could ask her yourself.”

Nino flushed and busied himself with replacing books on his shelf. “I would. I just...”

“You’ve been avoiding her. She doesn’t blame you, you know.”

“Maybe she should.”

“It sounds like Adrien went headfirst into something like he’s done a million times before.” She squeezed his arm reassuringly. “You’ll get him back to us. We all trust you.”

He sagged into the nearest chair. “I don’t know how though, Al. Felix and I have been scouring everything Fu left for two months now and I’m at a loss. We’ve opened five different portals, none of which were right.” He shook his head. “The wedding was cancelled and the news keeps doing updates on the missing Golden Prince of Paris and how tragic it is since Gabriel’s recent death and it’s just a lot.”

“And you lost your best friend,” she added.

“It feels selfish to admit that with everything Mari is going through, but yeah, I just miss having Adrien here.”

Alya glanced towards the door that led to Nino’s living room and lowered her voice. “But I don’t think you’ve hated your new company.”

He swallowed thickly. “Sure, Felix is nice to have around.”

She gave him a knowing look and Nino dropped his eyes. “Maybe you two should go out. You stay too cooped up in this house.”

“Alya, I don’t think--”

“Felix,” Alya called, walking towards the living room, “would you please take Nino out on a date or something? He’s beginning to look like a ghost in here.”

Felix appeared in the doorway, eyes a little wide. “I’m afraid I don’t have any funds.”

“No problem.” Alya grabbed her wallet from her purse and handed over some money. “Chloe keeps giving me an allowance as if I’m not a grown-ass woman with my own job. It’s much better used on you guys. That should be plenty for a nice dinner.” She turned to Nino. “Go get showered and put on a button up shirt. So help me if you walk back out here in one of your ratty band shirts.”

Nino blinked in surprise before he grimaced. “Alya, you can’t just come in here and start bossing--”

“I can and I did. Get moving, Lahiffe. If you take too long, the lines anywhere exceptional are going to be ridiculous.”

Nino gaped at her for a moment before looking at Felix, his cheeks warming. Felix shrugged. “Dinner out does sound rather nice.”  
_________________________

“Sorry again about Alya,” Nino apologized, spreading his napkin in his lap. “She really does mean well.”

“I have a friend like her back home,” Felix nodded. “I completely understand.”

“She meddles. We dated way back when and she thinks that gives her carte blanche on my life now.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you two had a history.”

“It was for a little less than a year. She realized she liked girls more than guys and I realized I’m not really cut out for a relationship.”

“Why is that?”

Nino gave him a shy grin. “I mean, I can’t blame her. Girls are really nice.”

Felix chuckled. “I was referring more to the you in a relationship thing but yes, girls are nice.”

He shrugged. “I haven’t ever felt that connection with someone. Does that make sense? I’ve dated a few people but it felt more like going through the motions than anything else.”

“Ah, I get that.”

“Yeah, and then if there ever is someone I’ve had feelings for, it doesn’t really work out so, I don’t know, I just think it’s easier to be alone.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

They shared a common smile and looked back over their menus.

The night wore on, Alya’s contribution taking care of more than enough to make them full and happy and laughing. The alcohol definitely hadn’t been a deterrent. Nino felt pleasantly buzzed by the time their lift dropped them back at his house and he realized Felix was smiling more than he’d seen yet.

“You have a nice smile,” Nino said, blinking dreamily. “It makes you look completely different. You look like a Disney prince.”

Felix gave him another dopey smile, sagging against the doorway as Nino fumbled with his keys. “You have nice eyes. They make your whole face pretty.”

Nino dropped the keys and let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a hiccup. “Don’t tell Alya,” he grinned, swaying as he picked up the keys, “but I think I got drunk.”

“Shhh, it’s okay because I got drunk too. Secret friends.” Felix put his finger to his lips and then pulled it back, blinking at it as if he was surprised to see it.

Nino finally got the door unlocked and they pushed through, falling in a tangled heap. Felix let out a breathless laugh and then he was leaning down, pressing his lips to Nino’s as the other man hummed happily.   
_________________________

“I’m going to kill you,” Nino hissed into the phone.

“Did you have a nice date?” Alya teased over the line. “Tell me everything.”

“I woke up with a hangover and tangled up on the floor with Felix! We didn’t even shut the front door,” he fumed. “I’m lucky someone didn’t walk in and rob me blind.”

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to get drunk.”

“We kissed,” Nino groaned. “I remember that all too clearly and I’m pretty sure he does too. He hasn’t said anything since we got up off the floor and now what the hell am I supposed to do?! This is your fault, Alya Cessaire.”

“Yeah, yeah, add it to my tab. Just go talk to him. I really don’t think it’s one-sided.”

Nino glared at his bedroom wall. “Stop trying to help me,” he said, voice low. “I don’t need it and I don’t want it.”

There was silence on the other end and he heard Alya finally sigh. “Okay, Nino, I won’t try to help anymore. I’m sorry if I messed anything up.”

He wanted to stay angry but it took so much effort. “Thanks,” he murmured. “I’ll talk to you later.”


	4. Miraculous

“We should talk about it,” Felix finally said, four awkward days after their impromptu date and kiss.

Nino froze, the milk he was grabbing from the fridge suspended in midair. “Talk about what?” he asked, grimacing at how stiff his voice sounded.

“The possibility that I’m never getting home and Adrien isn’t coming back.”

“Adrien not coming back isn’t an option,” Nino sighed, shutting the refrigerator door. “We’re probably close. We just have to keep working.”

Felix nodded. “Then I think I know a way.”

“What?”

“I found another portal incantation last night. We’ll have to order some of the ingredients so there will still be a slight wait but I feel like this might be the one we need.”

Nino sat down heavily at the table, his bowl of half finished cereal forgotten. “Then why did you say that about Adrien not coming back?”

“It wasn’t really about Adrien.” Felix stood, folding his newspaper and tucking it under his arm. “I’ll be in the study whenever you’re ready. I have no means to order anything over the internet but I’ll compile a list of what you’ll need.”

Nino watched him leave the room as a heavy feeling settled over him. He rubbed at the bracelet on his wrist and felt a warm pulse from the kwami trapped inside. “I wish you were out here too, buddy,” he murmured. “Maybe you could tell me what the hell I’m supposed to do.”  
___________________________

“What are you looking at?” Nino stopped in the middle of the room when he saw a picture of Gabriel Agreste’s face taking over one of his computer screens. 

Felix didn’t turn around. “You know, you’ve never asked me what my full name is.”

Nino frowned. “I don’t think you’ve asked me mine either.”

“Lahiffe, your last name is Lahiffe.”

“Sorry.”

“I know I’m not Adrien,” Felix said softly, “but I could’ve been.”

“What are you talking about?”

He turned around and Nino was struck cold by the resemblance in the blue eyes in front of him and on the screen. “Felix Gabriel Agreste,” he said bitterly. “This is my father.”

“That’s not possible.”

Felix shrugged and turned back towards the screen. “I suppose somehow I’ve missed it before now. I thought I would look at one of the news sites while I was waiting on you. Harsh as it may be, I admit it’s nice to know he’s dead here.”

Nino shook his head, feeling a migraine tickle at the edge of his brain. “That makes this a whole other thing then. If you come from a place with the same people, it would make it some kind of mirror dimension or--”

“I don’t think it is all the same people though. I’m an only child. My mother’s name was Rose, not Emilie. I will admit that Marinette reminds me too much of Bridgette but I can see they are different people.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I,” Felix said simply. “By all accounts, Adrien and I should be able to exist in the same plane because we aren’t the same person, despite the similarities.” He rubbed at his ring. “My guess is that there can’t be two Black Cat Miraculous holders in the same place though.”

“And you were both transformed when the portal was activated,” Nino continued, the gears turning. “So on that account, you could stay here if you were willing to give up your Miraculous.”

“Unfortunately, that isn’t possible.”

“Right, of course,” Nino nodded quickly. “That’s a lot to ask.”

Felix cleared his throat. “Well, we should get the order in for these ingredients for the portal. Some of them are going to take weeks to get in as it is. I suppose you’ll have to endure me as a roommate a little longer still.”

“There are worse things I can think of.” Nino meant it to come off as a joke but their impending separation loomed between them too heavily for anything to feel light.


	5. Roommates

“There,” Felix said as payment went through on the last item they needed to recreate the portal. “You’ll be able to get Adrien back in four to six weeks once we have everything we need.”

“Four to six weeks. It sounds like a long time but it really isn’t,” Nino said quietly.

“No, it isn’t,” Felix agreed.

“But I guess it’s long enough that we need to talk about what happened the other day if we’re still going to be roommates for the next month.”

The shadow of a smile tugged at Felix’s lips. “I suppose it is.” Silence fell between them and Felix quirked a brow. “I assumed since you brought it up, you had something to say on the matter.”

Nino shifted anxiously, realizing how close they still were from looking at the computer together. “I...it was obviously just a drunken mistake so it seemed right to clear the air.”

“So to be clear,” Felix said, “was it my drunken mistake or yours?”

He blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m the one who kissed you first, and to be completely honest, I did it on purpose so as far as I’m concerned, there was no mistake on my end.”

Nino swallowed hard. “You meant to kiss me?”

“It seemed like the right moment to go for it. In my defense, I wasn’t sure how much longer I would be here,” Felix admitted.

“So what’s that mean?”

“I think that depends on you.”

Nino frowned. “You’re leaving soon.”

“I am.”

“But...” Nino trailed off, pursing his lips. 

“But we still have time. Although I understand if you’d rather not start anything that will end so soon.”

“We’ve eaten every meal together for the past two months so I feel like maybe we already started.”

Felix smiled. “Yeah, maybe we did.”  
___________________________

“Are you comfortable?”

Felix shifted in the bed, turning on his side to face Nino. “It’s much better than the couch.”

Nino grimaced. “Sorry you were stuck out there for so long. I feel like we wasted a lot of time. I guess I wasted a lot of time.”

“I could’ve said something sooner. I still wasn’t sure but alcohol gave me courage.” A small smile played on his lips. 

“It tends to do that,” Nino laughed softly. “We cannot tell Alya. She won’t ever let me live it down.” A peaceful quiet settled around them as the hour grew later. “We should sleep.”

“I know. It’s foolish but I almost feel as if I’m going to miss something if I sleep now.”

“We have six weeks.”

“Four to six weeks,” Felix corrected. “The things could come sooner.”

Nino said a quick prayer that Adrien could hang out in Felix’s dimension for another six weeks and that just maybe the postal service would run behind and then he gave Felix a soft kiss and closed his eyes.


	6. Misunderstanding

Nino should’ve known his day could only go downhill after he woke up to a soft kiss from Felix with a promise to make breakfast. Obviously life wasn’t going to get better than pulling the other man back into bed with him and pressing his ear to Felix’s chest to listen to the steady beat of his heart as he tapped his fingers in rhythm along Felix’s hip. Nothing was going to beat Felix’s fond exasperation as he finally pried himself from Nino’s grip only to kiss him again and tousle his hair before pulling on one of Nino’s robes and heading to the kitchen. 

Nino stared at the innocuous package sitting on his doorstep and cold settled deep into his bones. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there with the front door held up, glaring at the box until he finally gave in and picked it up.

“Do you want three eggs or four because last time you said three, you ended up eating more of mine and...” Felix trailed off as he turned away from the stove and spotted the box in Nino’s hand. “It’s a week late.”

“Here I was thinking it was a week early.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Felix swore and turned his attention back to the stove. “I think I ruined this batch. I’ll have to start over.”

Nino didn’t reply but sat down heavily at the kitchen table. He wasn’t hungry anymore but there was no reason to say that. They would still go through the motions of eating. After all, this could be their last meal together.

“You have to open it,” Felix said quietly, spooning scrambled eggs onto a plate. “We knew this was coming.”

“It’s that easy for you?”

Felix stiffened. “Of course not, but we knew what this was.”

Nino deflated even more and gave a small nod. “Yeah, I suppose we did. I guess I just hoped you--” He cut himself off and pushed the plate away. “I think I’ll go get started. It’ll take a while to get everything ready and I’m sure Marinette and the others will want to be here.”

Felix watched him go and though he knew it was illogical, it still felt like his heart was ripping down the center. He sat stiffly in his chair for one long moment before he gripped the black ring on his finger and pulled as hard as he could. He pulled and yanked and dug his fingernails under the band until he tore the skin and drew blood but the ring stayed snugly in place. Felix expected to cry but no tears came, only an exhausted acceptance. 

He stood and cleaned up the table. He then moved onto the stove and the counter before moving onto the dishes with a clinical detachment that was the only thing keeping him going.  
____________________________

Alya noticed Nino and Felix avoiding each other as much as possible as everything was put together to open the portal in the library. She had gone in as Rena Rouge to clear everyone out first so there would be no one to see and now their group milled around outside their transformations and waited.

“I hate this,” Chloe murmured, slipping her arm around Alya’s waist. “I’ve never seen him look so miserable.”

“He thinks he’s hiding it too,” Alya said, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I just wish there was something we could do. Someway to keep Felix here and get Adrien back.”

“I still don’t get why he doesn’t just take the damn ring off and throw it in,” Chloe huffed. “He’s not good enough for Nino anyway.”

Alya didn’t bother mentioning she’d seen the red and mottled skin around Felix’s finger. Maybe it was something about being in this dimension that wouldn’t allow him to take it off. Maybe it was something else. It was obvious that he had tried though. He held the ringed finger out as if he had damaged it. Alya was tempted to ask him about it but at this point, she wasn’t sure that anything could be done and it might be pouring more salt into the wound.

“I think that’s it,” Nino said, voice hollow. “Everyone needs to take cover so you aren’t sucked in. In theory, as soon as Felix goes in as Chat Noir, we should get Adrien back.” 

Everyone brought on their transformations and Ladybug hung up front, pulling Carapace into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, voice breaking.

“Me too,” he mumbled, squeezing her back. “Go get somewhere safe. There’s another Ladybug and we can’t have this happening again.”

She nodded, eyes wet, and joined Rena Rouge and Queen B behind the help desk.

“I thought I would have something eloquent to say by now but...” Chat Noir’s brow furrowed and he inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry. If I could take it all back, I...well, I wouldn’t, but I would wish for another ending.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” 

“Nino, I need you to know that if there was any way I could stay, I would. I would do anything to be here. Anything.”

They both looked down at the black ring, misunderstanding settling between them. Carapace nodded solemnly and stepped back. “I’ll get it started.”

Everything in Felix screamed at him to grab onto this man who had made him actually happy even if just for a short time and not let go but he didn’t. He moved into place and waited and within moments, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :)


	7. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading along this week! I've really enjoyed playing in this AU with these awesome guys. <3

“You look like you need this.” Alya set a beer in front of Nino and took the seat beside him.

He nodded gratefully, taking up the bottle and drinking in a long pull. 

“Having a hard time?”

Nino watched Adrien spin Marinette on the dance floor, her white dress whirling around her and her cheeks bright pink. “It was worth it. The wedding was nice.”

Alya leaned against him, hooking her chin over his shoulder in comfort. He rested his head against hers and let out a deep sigh. “Have you thought about trying the portal again?”

“No.” His tone was hard but there was a tiredness to it. “It wouldn’t matter anyway, Al. It’s been too long for him now.”

They both looked back out towards Adrien as if on cue. More than a few people still commented on how much older he looked once he turned back up. The group of them had created an abduction story that seemed to be holding. As far as the authorities knew, Adrien had been dropped back off at his home, drugged and confused with little recollection as to where he had been the past few months. It was easier than explaining that three months had been roughly three years for him in Felix’s dimension. 

“Time’s a bitch,” Nino murmured, taking another drink. 

Alya frowned at the bottle. “Maybe alcohol wasn’t the best choice for you.”

He let her move the bottle away without comment but straightened in his seat. “Sorry. I really wasn’t going to be a sad sack about this tonight. I should be over it by now.”

“There’s no time limit. You guys had something really special. Besides, no one thinks you’re being a sad sack.” She bumped his shoulder with hers. “We’re just trying to look out for you, that’s all.”

“Thanks.”

“Also I need to ask a favor,” Alya smiled sweetly.

He laughed and it was genuine. “That sounds right. What do you need?”

“I’m working late on this project all next week but Chloe got tickets for Jagged’s show. Would you mind going with her? Marinette’s was tempted to call off the honeymoon to go but I think Adrien convinced her not to with sexy talk,” Alya grinned. 

“More than I needed to know, but yeah, that sounds like it could be fun. Chloe and I haven’t done anything in a while.”

“Great! You’re the best.” Alya kissed his cheek and then stood, gripping his wrist. “Now come dance with your lesbian girlfriends.”

Nino chuckled and let her lead him out to the dance floor.  
____________________________

Felix pounded on Nino’s door, feeling his heart sink when there was no answer. He cupped his hands to the window, attempting to peer inside but it was dark and he couldn’t make out much. The terrifying thought that Nino had moved slipped into his mind and he quickly banished it. It wouldn’t be helpful to think like that. He hadn’t spent the last five years working on ridding himself of that damned ring just to give up now.

He stood on the doorstep at a loss. He didn’t know where anyone else lived or how to get anywhere. It had been years since his last visit through the portal and his memory was fuzzy. He slumped down dejectedly, trying to determine his next move. He looked around the small neighborhood and realized it must be late. There were only a few outside lights on, while most windows remained dark. Maybe Nino was home and he was just sleeping...

Felix stood and was ready to round the small house when he saw headlights turn up the street. He stepped back against the door, holding his breath as the car slowed near the house. A tall figure got out of the backseat after a few moments and closed the door, starting down the short walkway.

“Nino?”

Nino froze in his tracks, eyes wide and searching the dark in front of his door. He always forgot to turn on the porch light when he left, not that it had helped that Chloe was badgering him that they would be late for the concert if he didn’t hurry.  
Felix stepped off the stoop and found himself trembling slightly. Even in the dark, Nino looked exactly the same and it felt like coming home after being away for far too long.

There were no words as they crashed together, lips and hands moving frantically. Nino eventually backed Felix up against his front door, fumbling with the key in the lock before they were tumbling inside like they had that first drunken night.

“How?” Nino whispered, half lying on top of Felix. He brushed Felix’s mussed hair away from his face gently, eyes a little wide as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“A lot of magic. I’m sorry I took so long.” Felix reached up to cup Nino’s face. “I had to get rid of the ring first. There are so many things I need to tell you about but not tonight.”

“No, not tonight,” Nino agreed as he sat up and pulled Felix with him. They got to their feet and he closed the front door and locked it.

Felix glanced around the living room. “I suppose we skipped the ‘how have you been’s’.”

Nino flushed. “Sorry. I should’ve--”

“Stop.” Felix pressed a kiss to his lips. “Or don’t. I’ve missed your voice more than I thought possible so hopefully that tells you my side of things.”

Nino let out a bashful chuckle. “Are you...I mean...did you come to stay?”

It was Felix’s turn to look unsure as he nodded slowly. “It was kind of a one way trip. A friend on the other side closed the portal as soon as I was through. They warned me that I’d be stuck here now with some of the things we had to do to open it.” He dared a glance at Nino’s face and quickly continued. “Not that you need to feel responsible for that. I enjoyed my time here and I understand if you’ve moved on. I can find somewhere else to go in this dimension if I need to. There is plenty of the world that I would like to see and--oomph!”

They kissed for another long series of moments before Nino tugged on Felix’s hand, leading him back to the bedroom. “It’s late,” he yawned. “We can figure everything out tomorrow.”

“I can stay on the couch if--”

“Don’t be an idiot, Felix.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sexy reunion of Felix and Nino. I had this in a separate place with my explicit works but decided I wanted everything in this AU under the same work so I'm pulling it over here. This chapter has sexual content so feel free to skip it if you don't want to read. Thanks!

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Nino murmured as he unbuttoned Felix’s shirt. He trailed his lips along his jaw and bent forward so he could kiss down the middle of his chest with every bit of skin he revealed. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Felix felt the backs of his knees hit the edge of Nino’s bed and let himself sink down to the edge. Nino went with him, kneeling between his legs and pressing a kiss to his stomach as he unbuttoned the last button.

“I’ve missed you too,” Felix whispered, running his fingers into Nino’s wavy hair. “So much.”

Nino grabbed his wrist and brought his hand down to his lips, placing a kiss on Felix’s palm. He slid Felix’s ring finger between his thumb and forefinger, studying the slick pink skin where his ring used to rest. “What did you have to do?” he asked softly.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.” Nino studied his face then, noticing changes he hadn’t seen in their rushed reunion. There was a worry line creased between Felix’s eyebrows and the beginning of small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. His hair was long, much longer than it had been when he went back through the portal, and tied back in a loose braid. Nino turned Felix’s hand over, finding another scar that ran the length of his forearm.

Felix tried to pull away, cheeks darkening. “Please don’t look.”

“Are there more?”

Felix looked at his lap, pointedly not meeting Nino’s eyes. “It was a very long five years.”

“Five years,” Nino echoed. He stood then and pulled Felix up with him. “Right,” he nodded, reaching for Felix’s belt.

“What?”

“We have a lot of time to make up for.” Nino undid the buckle and worked the belt through the loops.

“Nino, you don’t need--”

“Hush.” He unbuckled Felix’s pants and pushed them down to the floor, prodding the other man to step out of them. He then took Felix’s hand and led him to the side of the bed. “Lay down.”

“We have all the time in the world now,” Felix reminded him, cupping his cheek. “We don’t have to--” Nino cut him off with a kiss and Felix laughed against his mouth. “You can’t shut me up like that forever, you know.”

Nino grinned and pushed him to the bed. “I guess I’ll have to find something else to do then.” He quickly shed his own clothes down to his underwear, leaving them in a pile with Felix’s.

Felix straightened out on the bed and Nino straddled his hips, the other man huffing with fond exasperation. “Lay down beside me.”

“I can see more of you from up here though.” Nino trailed his fingers up Felix’s chest and watched the other man shiver, eyes sliding closed. “What’s this one from?” Nino ran the pad of his finger along a raised scar above Felix’s heart.

“I trusted the wrong warlock,” he answered quietly, eyes tightening around the edges. “He tried to cut my heart out.”

Nino swallowed hard and bent forward, kissing the scar. He rose again and continued to run his hands along his boyfriend’s body. He stopped at a sunken patch of scar tissue in Felix’s bicep.

“Bullet,” Felix answered. “I had to steal something to open the portal and the former owner didn’t take kindly to it.” He shifted uncomfortably beneath Nino. “I know...I know I’m different. If that’s a problem--”

“You’re perfect,” Nino breathed. “You’re more than perfect. You’re Felix.” He fell to the side, stretching out beside him. “You’re my Felix.” He reached up to brush Felix’s hair back. “The things you went through to come back...I don’t know if I’m worth it.”

“Now who’s being ridiculous?” Felix sighed. “A fine pair we make.”

“Maybe we should stay in this bed for the rest of our lives. Might be safer,” Nino offered with a small smile.

Felix’s expression softened. “And what would we do here?”

Nino reached between them tentatively, rubbing his hand against the front of Felix’s underwear. “I can think of some things.” He frowned then, trying to find an angle to bend his wrist but their position was too awkward. He huffed and sat up again, straddling Felix’s waist. He reached for the growing bulge once more and then paused with a smile, scooting closer so he could press his own covered erection against Felix’s.

Felix’s breath hitched as Nino began to move so they rubbed against each other. He stopped after a moment and gestured to Felix’s briefs. “Can I?”

“Please,” he nodded, kicking them off as soon as Nino got them slid down far enough. Nino got rid of his own and got on his knees between Felix’s legs. “I feel silly like this,” Felix admitted.

“You look amazing like this,” Nino corrected, running his hands up Felix’s thighs. “Can you reach the nightstand?”

Felix swung his arm out, grabbing blindly for the drawer knob. He pulled it open and groped for the small bottle of lube he remembered from so long ago. He wrapped his fingers around it and brought it back, quirking an eyebrow at the new bottle that was half-used.

“You were gone a while,” Nino flushed. “And I...”

Felix smirked, propping himself up and pouring the cool liquid into the palm of his hand. “Did you think about me?”

“Always.” Nino could feel the tables turning but he didn’t mind. He held his breath as Felix reached out to grasp his cock, the lube warm against his skin. Felix pumped him a few times and Nino fell forward, keeping himself up with his arms.

“Eager?”

“Smug?” Nino shot back.

Felix grinned and released him, pouring more lube into his hand and reaching down to touch himself. Nino’s eyes followed his movement hungrily, his body following so that they were almost touching. Felix opened his hand, fingers reaching up to curl around Nino’s cock and bring it down to rest against his.

“Fuck,” Nino murmured, eyes a little too wide. He leaned down to kiss Felix as he began to move, Felix’s hand gripping them together.

“I missed everything about you,” Felix said softly, fingers tightening around them. “Your voice and your eyes and your smell.” He groaned when Nino bucked at his words. “It was worth it. All of it was worth it for this.”

Nino fell against him, trapping Felix’s hand as they ground together. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing every bit of Felix’s face he could reach. “I love you and I’m never letting you go again.”

“I’m never going,” Felix promised and their words were lost to grunts and pants as they moved against each other. Felix worked his hand out from between them and used both hands to grasp Nino’s ass, guiding his thrusts for a few moments before he let a finger dip between the crack, teasing his hole. Nino whimpered and bucked against him, his lips and teeth finding Felix’s neck to suck and nibble and kiss.

“I want all of you,” Felix breathed, pressing his finger firmer. “I need all of you.”

“I’m yours.”  
_____________________________

“I love you,” Nino whispered, eyes barely open. “Don’t disappear when I fall asleep.”

“Why would I disappear?” Felix asked, running his hand lightly along Nino’s bare side.

Nino didn’t answer, his breathing evening out as sleep finally took him. Felix watched him for a few minutes, eyes roaming over the expanse of light brown skin. Nino didn’t bear the physical scars he did from their time apart but Felix had a feeling he had another type of scar the human eye couldn’t see.

He pressed a kiss to Nino’s temple and curled in closer to him. That was okay. They would help each other heal and they could spend the rest of their lives doing it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set a few years after the last chapter and Nino and Felix are well-adjusted in their relationship and living together.

“I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it,” Nino warned.

Felix tried to take a calming breath and looked back at the half empty bottom shelf of the bookcase before repeating his question. “Nino, where are my books?”

Nino perched on the edge of their bed, his weight balanced as if he was ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. “I have a proposal for you.”

“Did something happen to them?”

“Hear me out.” He held up a hand. “I could tell you why a few--”

“Thirteen.”

Nino cleared his throat. “I could tell you why thirteen of your books are not where they should be or I could not tell you and you could continue living your life, happy with the time you got to spend with them.”

“They were very expensive first editions.”

“And you put them on the bottom shelf?” Nino winced.

Felix narrowed his eyes. “The whole bookcase is first editions I’ve been collecting since I got here. That’s why I keep them in the bedroom for safety.”

“Right. Smart,” Nino nodded. “So you’re going to choose blissful ignorance, right?”

Felix crossed his arms, brow raising expectantly.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would,” Nino muttered. “Okay, so you know how we’ve kinda talked about how it would be nice to have a family?”

“Yes,” he answered warily, eyeing the doorway as if his dead father from another dimension was going to suddenly stroll in.

“Well, I don’t think either of us is really ready for a kid or anything, right? So I thought maybe we could try something else.”

Felix caught the hopeful glint in Nino’s eye. He looked back down at his bookcase and saw scratches and bitemarks along the ledge of the bottom shelf. His eyes tracked a little to left to see a discolored patch on the rug under their bed. “You got a dog.”

“Not exactly in the strictest sense...” Nino forced a grin.

“You got a dog?” Felix repeated. “A dog.”

“Dogs are fun.”

“No, they aren’t.”

“No, sometimes they aren’t,” Nino agreed. “Just so you know, I suffered a mild heart attack when I saw what the puppy had done in here. I tried to salvage what I could, but they don’t look good.”

“And you thought maybe I wouldn’t notice the books were gone?”

Nino shook his head. “Oh, no. I knew you’d notice; I was just hoping you’d choose the blissful ignorance option.”

“You must know me better than that.” Felix raised an eyebrow and was pleased to see his partner flush. It was nice to know he could still cause that reaction even if the circumstance wasn’t ideal.

“I do.”

“So where is the mangy mutt anyway? I need to look it in the eye and tell it how disappointed I am.”

Nino shrugged. “I took her back to Luka. He said he still had people asking for puppies from the litter so he was sure she would get a good home.” He stood up with a frown. “Sorry. I thought it would be a cute surprise when you got back from your business trip and then the puppy was, well, a puppy and I realized maybe we aren’t cut out for that yet.”

“Or ever,” Felix added, leaning over to kiss Nino’s temple to take the sting out of his words. “However, dogs aren’t the only types of pets available. I thought the choice was obvious.”

Nino couldn’t hold back a small smile. “You want a cat, don’t you?”

“Obviously they’re the superior option.”

“You haven’t been Chat Noir in years and you’re still a snot, huh?” he teased. “You know a cat may just as easily claw up the spines of your precious books.”

“That’s true. I’m willing to adapt though.” Felix moved past him to kneel down in front of the bookcase, shuffling some of the books so he could stack them neatly on the higher shelves. “For our family, of course.”

“Well, if you wanted to turn me on, you just chose the perfect words,” Nino laughed as Felix walked him backwards to the bed. He pushed lightly on his chest and Nino fell back with a happy sigh.

“I assume I’m not going to be in the mood for a very long time once I see the remains of my books so may as well make it count,” Felix smiled as he leaned down for a kiss. “Want to make it up to me?”


	10. Chapter 10

“I told you I’m fine,” Felix grumbled, crossing his arms.

“And I think you waking up to hack up a lung every night is a pretty good indicator that you aren’t,” Nino replied, calmly browsing through his email on his phone.

“It’s a cold that hasn’t gone away.”

“It’s been happening for weeks now.”

“Sometimes colds are like that.”

“Well, thank you for not being a big baby and agreeing to come to the doctor anyway,” Nino said, trying not to smile.

“You told me we were going to the bookshop near Marinette and Adrien’s.”

“And we will. After.”

“Mmhmm.” Felix tried to ignore the tightness in his chest as they sat in the waiting room. His every instinct was telling him to jump out of the chair and head for the door but he was trying to fight it. He reached over and linked his fingers with Nino’s, seeing his partner’s eyebrows lift in mild surprise.

“Okay?” he murmured.

“Can we go?”

Nino’s gaze sharpened. “I know you aren’t scared of the Kim, so what’s going on?”

Felix opened his mouth and then snapped it shut as the nurse called his name. He had half a thought to tell Nino to stay in the waiting room but instead he tugged on his hand and Nino followed him back, ignoring the pointed look the nurse gave them both.

“You’re jumpy,” Nino noted once they were alone in the room and Felix was undressing. “Talk to me.”

Felix carefully unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his back to the other man. “I think something’s wrong,” he said quietly.

“I know. That’s why we’re here.” Nino frowned at Felix’s back. He’d lost more weight, the bumps along his spine a bit more pronounced than they had been even days before.

“No.” He shook his head in frustration. “I think something is really wrong, Nino.” He finally half-turned to look at him. “Like something magically wrong.”

Nino swallowed thickly. “Why do you think that?”

“I can feel it.” Felix clenched his jaw and moved to sit on the table. “I don’t know how to explain it other than I feel fundamentally not right.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Because I--”

“I’ll have you know you scandalized poor Nurse Ruth,” Kim Le Chien said with a big grin as he opened the door. “She had to be sure to tell me that two grown men were waiting in the room and...I’ve walked in on something, haven’t I?” He frowned between them and set his laptop on the small desk in the corner of the room.

It was still odd for Nino to think of Kim as an actual doctor but he couldn’t deny that his former classmate was wonderful in his occupation. It suited him somehow. “We’re just worried,” he answered when Felix didn’t.

Kim held the bottom of his lab coat out as he sat down and scrolled through Felix’s vitals the nurse had taken only minutes before. “Hmmm.”

“What does ‘hmmm’ mean?”

“Give me a minute, man, I’m doing my thing.”

Nino glanced at Felix and noticed him worrying his bottom lip. He often saved that for when he thought Nino wasn’t watching. It was usually endearing but now it felt like a bad omen. He was more worried than he’d realized.

Kim turned around on the small rolling stool and looked up at Felix. “How would you feel about getting some blood work done today?”

“Does anyone answer that question with ‘good’?” Felix asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kim grinned again and gently slapped his knee before turning back to his laptop and keying something in quickly. “Better safe than sorry.”

“What makes you think I need blood work to begin with?”

Nino saw the look of worry flash across Kim’s face before it was quickly replaced with his generic doctor smile. “Some of your levels seem a little off. Doing some blood tests should give us a better idea.” He turned his stool to the left. “It’s going to get a little crowded in here, man. Do you mind going to the waiting room? I’ll call you back in as soon as I know anything.”

Felix was nodding before Nino could argue. “I’ll be fine, promise.” He waited until the other man had been gone a few moments before letting his shoulders droop. “So what’s really wrong?”

Kim faltered, looking back at his screen. “I know I’m supposed to be all professional but I’m worried, Felix.”

Felix hopped down from the table and leaned over Kim’s shoulder, studying his notes. “Blood pressure is way down.”

“Too down,” Kim nodded. “As in I’m not sure how you’re standing right now.”

“I haven’t had much energy lately.”

“I wouldn’t think so. Your heart rate is really slow too. Have you noticed any weight loss?”

Felix inhaled sharply. “Yes. What’s all of it mean?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll send off for all the usual stuff with your blood work and maybe some extras just to be safe. We’ll figure it out.”

“And if we don’t?”

“I need you to be positive for me, man. I know you aren’t from around here so I’m going to be treating this as best I can.” Kim eyed him for a second and then stood, patting his shoulder. “I’ll be right back to do the blood work.”

“Should I feel honored you’re doing it yourself?” Felix asked, trying to hold off his nerves. He was glad to see a genuine smile cross Kim’s lips. 

“Consider yourself a VIP.”  
_____________________________________

“We’ll go somewhere else,” Nino whispered, his check pressed against Feilx’s chest as they lie in their bed. He held his breath between heartbeats. How had he not realized how slow they had gotten? “We’ll go back to your dimension.”

“I can’t go back.”

“We’ll find another way to open the portal.”

“No, Nino...” Felix trailed off with a sigh. “That won’t work.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Environmental poisoning. Who would’ve thought. It’s both magical and mundane.”

“It doesn’t make sense.”

“Doesn’t it? I don’t belong here. I was never supposed to exist in this dimension. I guess it’s just been taking a while to get to me.” He grunted softly and shifted again, half sitting up against the headboard.

Nino moved with him. “We’ll do more research.”

“We’ve done research,” he said softly. “You read the same books and Guardian journals I did. People who jump dimensions don’t survive very long. I just got lucky with as much time as I’ve had.”

“I don’t accept that,” Nino growled.

“No, I didn’t think you would.” Felix let out a quiet laugh that turned to coughing.

Nino was already offering him a bottle of water before he finished. “We can both go to another dimension.”

“And both get sick?”

“When we start getting sick, we’ll jump again,” Nino replied, chin titled defiantly.

“To what end? I don’t want to watch you get sick over and over again.”

“But you think I’m going to be okay with you dying here?!” Nino threw his legs over the side of the bed in anger. “Stop trying to be a martyr.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“You have a life here, Nino. You have family and friends and--”

“They’re your family and friends too! Stop acting you’ve just been visiting. We built a life together, Fe.” Nino’s voice cracked and Felix moved to the edge of the bed to sit with him. 

“I love you,” Felix whispered, leaning against him. “More than anything.”

“I know that, you pompous butthead.”

Felix softly chuckled. “I’ll do whatever you want me to, Nino.”

Nino glanced over at him hopefully. “We can try to go somewhere else?”

“As long as you make sure you have a spell ready to return here when...when you need to.”

“I won’t let you die.”

“That’s quite arrogant of you.”

“Oh, shut up.” Nino kissed his temple and pulled him close. “We’ll have to say goodbye to everyone but it needs to be soon. I want you to get better.”

“Moving to another dimension isn’t a sure thing. I want to make certain you understand that.”

“Would you stop fighting hope so much? Goodness. You act like I wouldn’t fight an entire world for you even though that’s what you did for me.” Nino pressed another kiss to his head as if convincing himself the other man was still there.

Felix felt warmth fill his chest and he focused his energy on holding Nino back. “You’re right. We’re going to be fine.”


	11. Chapter 11

“How’s he doing?” Alya asked, voice quiet as she glanced towards the closed bedroom door.

“It seems like he’s getting worse quicker now that we know what’s going on,” Nino sighed, reaching for a jar of elinien dust. “He’s putting on a brave face but we need to get somewhere else as soon as possible.”

“Kim’s been calling me everyday to check in. I don’t think he wants to bother you guys but he’s been freaked ever since he did the blood work.”

“He said it looked like Felix’s cells were trying to destroy each other in the Thunderdome.” Nino carefully measured out the crushed bone he needed for the spell and sifted it into a bowl.

“I wonder why it took so long to happen.” Alya held out a bottle of holy oil and Nino took it gratefully.

“I’m not sure. Felix had a protection spell cast over him before he came through the portal to get back here because of the backlash of traveling without an equivalent exchange on the other side. We were thinking maybe that helped keep him safe from the effects for a while?”

“That would make sense, I guess.” Alya watched him finish the concoction and pour it into a bottle. “I’m going to miss you like crazy, you know.”

There was the shadow of a smile as Nino capped the bottle. “You know I’m going to miss you too.” He met her eyes. “But I have to do this for him.”

“I know,” she nodded. “I would do that same thing for Chloe and we aren’t even together right now.”

“Like that’ll last,” he murmured. “You two can’t seem to stay away from each other long.”

Alya felt her cheeks warm, remembering the late night texts she’d gotten from her ex the night before. “Yeah, you never know.”

Nino sat back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes. “I need to go get more supplies.”

“How many spells are you going to make?” Alya mentally tallied up the bottles on the table.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll stop when I feel safe enough,” he replied, tone tired. “I don’t want us to get stuck and not have what we need.”

“What about other stuff? You’re going to be showing up somewhere with no house or food, maybe no money depending on the currency.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know that, Al.”

“Sorry,” she winced. “I’m just really worried for you. Both of you.” She stood and began to box up the finished bottles. “This is plenty for now, Nino. Be sure to save two if you need to come back and I’ll make sure to have the ingredients for more if you need them.”

“Maybe just one more batch...”

“Nino Lahiffe, go get in bed before you pass out. I’m putting my foot down.” Alya crossed her arms and gave him a steady glare.

“I’m not leaving this house again tonight, am I?”

“Nope. I already texted Adrien to come take over babysitting and making sure you rest before you guys go,” she replied smugly.

Nino shook his head with a small smile. “I love you.”

“I know.”

He rounded the table and dropped a kiss on her cheek before trudging to his room. 

Felix was curled in on himself in the middle of the bed as was usual if he laid down before Nino. For someone so tall, he looked quite delicate in that state. Nino watched him for a moment before shedding his clothes and crawling into the bed, expertly nudging the other man over enough until he had room to curl around him.

Felix hummed sleepily, backing further into Nino and Nino tightened his hold on him. It didn’t matter where they ended up, as long as they were together.  
______________________

“You promised you wouldn’t cry, dude.” Nino pulled Adrien into another hug, squeezing him tightly and feeling his own eyes burn with unshed tears.

“I think I lied on accident,” Adrien mumbled, hugging him back.

They finally broke apart only for Marinette to swoop in for her third hug, her pregnant belly bumping against Nino. “You’re still his godfather,” she whispered. “So when you get back, you better be ready for that.”

“I promise,” he nodded, pulling away.

“You guys are such hogs.” Chloe hugged Nino as Marinette and Adrien moved to Felix. “If you need anything, please come back home and we’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks, Chlo.”

“It’s purely selfish. You’re the coolest one out of these losers.”

He grinned and kissed her cheek. “Be good to her.”

Chloe glanced back as Alya comforted Marinette. “I’m going to try.”

“I know.”

Felix looked absolutely exhausted from the goodbyes already as Nino took his hand and they looked out over their small family once more. “Thank you all so much for accepting me and giving me the best years of my life,” Felix said quietly. “I can’t express how much my time here has meant to me.”

Nino squeezed his hand and they stepped back as Alya followed his instructions for the spell, a glimmering portal opening in front of the large bookcase in the living room. Taking a deep breath and looking at each other, they stepped into their future.  
______________________

 _Two Months Later in Another Dimension_

“I saw fake Adrien today. He was putting flowers outside the shop.”

Nino laughed and offered a dinner plate to Felix. “He’s not a fake Adrien; he’s just not our Adrien.”

“If you say so. He’s so timid; it’s obnoxious.”

“Were you polite to him?”

Felix tilted his chin up defiantly. “That’s neither here nor there.”

“I’ll take that as the no it obviously is. Good to know you’re feeling back to your old self,” Nino teased. “But don’t be mean to fake Adrien. He’s my fake best friend.”

“He was incompetent. Have you even spoken to him?”

Nino scrunched his nose as he set the bowl of salad on the table. “No. It feels weird. I didn’t really expect to see people we knew here.”

“If it’s any consolation, I haven’t spotted any other doppelgangers.”

“I don’t know if that makes me happy or sad,” he admitted.

“I know what you mean.”

They’d been able to secure an apartment relatively easy upon their entrance into their current dimension after a few more portal jumps. Apparently it was one used to people coming and going and had services set up to help newcomers get on their feet. The apartment was small and not the best but Felix’s health seemed to be on the upswing and Nino was monitoring both of their vitals carefully, to Felix’s chagrin. 

“Are you happy?”

Nino blinked in surprise, looking across the table to his partner as his fork was left suspended midway between his plate and mouth. “Of course I’m happy. I’m with you.”

Felix flushed and ducked his head with a nod. “I’m happy too,” he murmured, concentrating on his salad. “In case you were wondering.”

“Your happiness is of the utmost importance to me,” Nino grinned.

Felix narrowed his eyes and tossed a roll across the table. “Nerd.”


End file.
